Lost and Found
by SC Round Robins
Summary: Lily and James had a contingency plan to get their sons out of harms way, to protect them from Tom Riddle. They were going to send Ranma, Duo and Harry, to Nodaka, Lily's favorite cousin, but Duo got lest in transit and they were killed b4 they sent Harry
1. Chapter 1

Lost and Found: Brothers Prologue

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

We do not own Ranma, Gundam Wing nor Harry Potter, rats.

00000

Lily sat next to James in front of the phone they hade just had installed. "James, I have an idea for protecting the boys. One that has to do with my favorite cousin."

James looked surprised. "Crazy Nodaka?"

Lily nodded. "Yes, it also involves our will."

"We already have a list they are to go to Lily."

Lily hugged her husband. "I know, I am only asking that we add No-chan."

"No problem." They didn't notice they're three-year-old, Ranma listening in.

He had wanted a hug from Mama but now, it might be better to leave them alone and go back to watch his younger brothers Dou and Harry. He toddled back into their Play room and saw Duo trying to stand up. "Mama, Popa!"

Lily and James came running into the room and grinned when they noticed Duo. "You can do it Duo." Lily encouraged him.

James clapped when Duo stood up. Duo turned his blue-violet eyes on his father and smiled.

Lily picked him up. "You're such a good boy Duo!"

"Mama…" Duo hugged his mother tightly. He loved their family.

Lily smiled sadly, knowing that this might be the last time she would see her boys.

Several days later Lily and James met Nodaka at the airport. "No-chan!"

"Hello Lily, it's nice to see you again." Nodaka smiled. "You have a plan of some kind?"

Lily nodded, she seemed sad as she handed her eldest son to her favorite cousin. "Please take care of Ranma for a while Nodaka. We will be sending our other boys, Harry and Duo soon."

Nodaka nodded solemnly. "I promise on my honor to take care of your sons Lily."

"Thank you."

Nodaka turned around and got back onto the plan. "Don't worry Ranma-kun, your little brothers will be joining us soon.

00000

Duo hugged his Mama tightly, trying not to cry as she pulled away. He tried to be happy, because he was going to see Ran soon, but he knew something was wrong, he might never get there.

At the flight desk, a mistake was made and Duo got onto the wrong flight.

00000

October 31, 1981, the day before Nodaka was to come pick up Harry was a disaster. HE had found them and they knew who was responsible. "Lily, take Harry and run! We don't have any time left!" James hollered into the living room as he ran to cut off their attacker in the front hall.

Lily ran up the stairs to where Harry was sitting in his crib, all but a day's clothing had already been shipped to Nodaka in Japan. Her youngest son blinked up at her in confusion when she barricaded the door.

He didn't know that this would be the worst night of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost and found Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

We do not own Ranma, Gundam Wing nor Harry Potter, rats.

"_Harry promise me that whatever happens you are going to Gringotts this summer, there are things you need to know but I can't tell you._" Sirius words echoed in Harry's head since the fiasco at the ministry. It was not easy to think about Sirius since he lost him but a promise is a promise and he would not back down. That is why he was now sitting in a manager's office at said bank and was looking into space not believing what he heard.

"Your godfather asked me to tell you about your family since he was under oath not too tell. It seems that somebody did not want you t know that you have two brothers. Older brothers. Ranma Potter is seventeen and a half years old, your parents sent him to your mothers cousin Nodoka Saotome you all were planned to end with her but you were attacked the day before you were to be sent, your other brother Duo Potter is sixteen and a half and he too was sent to live with Mrs. Saotome but it seems he got lost and never arrived there. We looked of course for him but his signal is not strong enough for a non family member to locate. Mr. Black organized for you to go to Japan this summer to meet your older brother and then you can together try and find your brother Duo."

Harry could only nod dumbly at all that. He had brothers, a family to call his own. He smiled, he couldn't wait until he meet them.

"What?" yelled a black haired teenager looking in wonder at his adopted mother.

"It seems that nobody told your youngest brother Harry that he is not an only child until now. Your manager told him and organized a flight for him, he should be here tomorrow and then it's going to be easy to find Duo with the right magic."

"We searched for years and now I finally can take care of my brothers. Where was Harry until now, shouldn't he have come to your care after our parents died?"

"Yes, but it seems that Dumbledore sealed your parent's wills. You can have it read as soon as you are eighteen. Your brother, he was sent to your aunt Petunia and I can only guess how he was treated, she never liked your mother or all of you."

"Well we will see, as long as he is alright now we can overcome everything."

"You want what?" asked an irritated Duo the lady behind the ornate desk.

"We want you to take part of the Family Reconstruction Act, it would set a example to the people."

"We don't have any family." Said Trowa

"Are you sure about that?" asked Lady Une while looking at Duo, who was a little pale.

"I am not sure I have these dreams of two other boys, but that doesn't mean they are alive." Said Duo in a small voice not looking at his lover, not sure what his reaction would be.

"Will you take the chance and not take part with FRA, what if they are alive this way you can find them."

Duo only nodded while he gave Sally his arm to take blood from him, whit hope that he somewhere does have some family. He knew that the pilots were always there for him but it still felt as if he was missing something.

_Tbc…_

Alaison


	3. Chapter 3

Lost and Found Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

We do not own Ranma, Gundam Wing nor Harry Potter, rats.

Harry took a deep breath to steady his nerves and not collapse into a hysterically laughing mess. He had family…family that could possibly care…He forced his mind on track. "Alright, so what does this mean for me? Outside the obvious, of course," he added.

"Well, until we hear otherwise from them, at this moment you are the Potter heir apparent. Should the other two decline Headship, you will then become the Potter heir, and then Lord on your 17th birthday," the goblin started, shuffling his notes. "Before I can go into that, I need to ask if you were aware that one Sirius Orion Black had a will?" He glanced up at the young wizardling to see him shake his head to indicate that he hadn't been. "I thought not; Lord Black, to summarize everything, left you most of the Black assets, including money and lands scattered across the globe. Along with that, he named you his heir by magic and blood, so at his death, you were automatically given the title Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, in effect emancipating you."

Here, the goblin hesitated, not knowing how to bring the next subject up to the stunned wizardling (or technically wizard, since he _was _emancipated) and just decided to be blunt. "Are you aware that there are several blocks on your magic?"

"_**What?**_" Harry screamed, the room around them shaking as his magic blared out at its wielder's anger.

"It's nothing to be alarmed about," the goblin rushed to reassure him and breathed a sigh of relief when the magic receded slightly. "From what we can determine, almost every single block looks to be about ready to evaporate, and most likely will when you hit your majority. A few are the standard block most parents put on a child to keep down on the accidental magic a baby and child is bound to do, although they usually only put one on. So, congratulations, you are one powerful wizard," he stated with a sardonic twist of his mouth. "Now, there's another one on you that is at least four, maybe five years old, that isn't so much designed to block as it is to transfer your magic to another being." For some reason, an image of a phantasmal version of Voldemort flashed through his mind as it streamed through him. He could remember a searing pain and an uncomfortable tugging sensation that he now could recognize as a pull on his magic. "The last one our scans can detect is one that's almost sixteen years old, and serves to further suppress the will and independence of the one who it is cast upon."

As these thoughts flew through his mind, and the thought that this shit only happens to him, he wondered aloud, "How _do_ you know that I have blocks and whatnot on my magic?"

"Gringott's wards inform all relevant goblin's the status of their charge's status and well-fare. How do you think we manage to keep up-to-date with everything?" The goblin couldn't help asking rhetorically. He moved on before the teenager could answer, "Now, back to Lord Black's will; he asked that we goblin's give you several books directly so that, as he put it, 'no two-faced, son-of-a-gutter-whore will interfere where his crooked nose doesn't belong'. Here you go." He reached under his desk and pulled out several books and placed them in front of the new Lord Black.

With shaking hands, Harry picked up the book on top and nearly burst out laughing when he read the title: 'Ways to Keep Greasy-Git's and Meddlesome-Old-Men Out of Your Mind While Staying (Slightly) Sane' by Sirius Black. It even had, a rather well-done he might add, rendition of Snape and Dumbledore running into a semi-transparent wall in a roulette. Chuckling, he put it to the side for now and picked the next one up and snorted in amusement: 'Release Your Inner Party Animal' by Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail, Marauder's Extraordinaire. He glanced at the other books, but didn't see any titles or anything like that, so guessed that they'd be journal's or something similar.

He glanced at the goblin who was barely keeping himself still, and nodded to himself as he realized that he was most likely wasting the goblin's time, and as the saying goes, time is money. "Is there anything else you need from me?" He asked, and stood and gathered his books when the goblin just handed him a few sheets of parchment and informed him that they contained all relevant information on his assets and estates and that it was charmed to only allow him or those he allowed to view them. He inclined his head a little, not enough to show subservience, but just enough to show respect. "May your enemy's blood turn cold at the mere mention of your name," he intoned.

The goblin's eyebrow (or at least, he thought it was an eyebrow) raised fractionally (which translated for extreme shock with them) and replied, "May your foes fall to the wayside as you come across them."

Duo Maxwell, prankster extraordinaire and resident Shinigami, was pacing back and forth in front of the rest of the Gundam Five (as they'd been_ so_ brilliantly named), pointedly ignoring their amusement and every now and then glaring at the door to the med-labs that he was no longer allowed into (it was not his fault that things tended to go boom around him, so he had no idea why they would ban him from the area, honest!) and was snarling under his breath.

Quatre Raberba Winner sighed, a half-grin forming on his face. "Duo, calm down and just sit, already. What you're doing won't make the results appear any faster."

"But-but, Q-bean!" He whined, pouting at the blond Arabian. "I may have family! How can I not be nervous?"

Heero Yuy snorted at his partner and grabbed his long braid and gently tugged him into his lap. "Be quiet and wait. When it comes, it comes."

Of course, in the way fate works, just as they'd gotten him calm, Sally Po walked into the room, causing Duo to hurriedly jump to his feet and not noticed Heero's barely there wince as he forced all his weight onto his feet.

Sally contained a snort of amusement as she looked at Duo, who appeared to be waiting with baited breath on her announcement. It was like looking at a potential father waiting for the news. "Congratulations, Duo," she started, smiling softly. "You have family." With that, she started counting down.

One…

Two…

Thre-before she could finish, Duo's eye's rolled up into his head and he fainted, causing her to sigh. "Definitely like a new-found father," she muttered, slightly disappointed that her count was off.

_Okay, here's chapter three!_

_Just so everyone knows, I personally have no idea if Quatre is Arabian or not, so don't get on my case about it. _

_Orpheus Thanatos Messiah_


	4. Chapter 4

Lost and Found – 3

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

We do not own Ranma, Gundam Wing nor Harry Potter, rats.

1234567890

"Urgh." Duo sat up, holding his head. He glanced around at the other Pilots and Sally watching him, "I passed out, didn't I?"

"You _fainted_." Sally stressed.

"So sue me." Duo snorted, "I just found out that I have family. So where are they?… _What_ are they?"

"Well," Sally smiled, "From the database, we found one first degree relative and one second degree relative. A brother and an aunt respectively."

"Just one?" Duo frowned, "I always dream of two."

"Just one." Sally nodded sadly, "An older brother. He's been calling himself Ranma Saotome, he lives in Tokyo, Nerima district. Along with Nodoko Saotome, who has been claiming to be his mother."

"Then the other…" Duo tailed off.

"We don't know." Sally reminded, "We haven't got everyone registered yet… He could still be out there."

"What do you remember?" Quatre asked softly, touching the braided boy. He could sense the loss and despair.

"Not a lot," Duo shrugged, "Just vague impressions. Even when I dream of them, I don't really remember a lot. I remember red hair. Green eyes. Black hair… A big black dog… Lilies. Being loved. Then it all went away."

"You don't even know what happened?" Wufei stared.

"Next real memory is L2. I don't know what happened. But maybe Ranma does." Duo stated.

"He's only a year older." Sally declared, "I doubt he'll remember anything."

"I still have to try." Duo replied, "I may have found one, but I _always_ dream of two. I have to know… Or at least _try_ to find out."

123456789

Ranma was pacing in his mother's lounge. He still had several hours to go, before Harry's flight would arrive. He was impatient and desperate. After over fifteen years he would _finally_ get to seen his brothers again. Harry would lead him to Duo. And then they would be complete. He knew that it had _always_ been his duty to protect the other two.

"The duty of a big brother is to look after the little ones that come after him." Ranma recited to himself. He knew he had been taught that line when he was little. He wasn't sure but he _thought_ that it was his dad who had taught him that. It was part of the reason he had thrown himself heart and soul into his Martial Arts training. If he was strong enough… Skilled enough… Then he would be able to protect his brothers when he found them.

And to his mind it had always been _when_ not if.

In only a few hours he would have half of what he had sought to obtain over the long years… And Harry would bring the method to find Duo. His brothers were so close he could almost _touch_ them.

He had to calm himself. He sat down on the floor and began to meditate, loosing himself in the swirls of Chi around him.

The swirls became more chaotic and vibrant.

The doorbell rang disrupting him. He jerked back to the real world.

Frowning slightly he glanced at the clock. Still two hours before Harry would arrive at the airport… So it couldn't be him. But only Nodoka and Kasumi knew where he was. Nodoka obviously because it was her house. And Kasumi because he didn't want to worry the kind hearted girl. Neither of them would be using the doorbell, as he knew that Nodaka had taken Kasumi for a girls' day out, and wouldn't be home until late.

However if Nabiki had managed to find out, she would have sold that information to everyone… Only they wouldn't have bothered with the doorbell.

Ranma walked slowly towards the door. He peered through the peephole. On the doorstep were five boys about his age; give or take a year. A blond, a Chinese boy, a tall boy with bangs covering one eye, a dark haired boy and a boy with a long braid, who was nervously pulling at the end of it. He knew that most people would have assumed that the boy, who had long hair, was a girl, but with the number of cross-dressers that Nerima possessed, he had learnt to tell the difference, even if they were wearing sunglasses like this one was. He didn't know them. But something about them made him open the door.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Ranma Saotome?" The blond haired boy queried.

"Look if Pops promised you anything, forget it. He does that a lot. What'd he sell me for this time? A bowl of rice?"

"No!" The exclamation had honest appal in it, which was nice. Ranma had gotten used to fake emotions a long time ago. "Look can we come in and explain?"

"Sure. Just no fighting please. I don't want to trash the place." Ranma stood back and let them in.

He watched them move. He instantly pegged three of them as fighters, two of those as martial artists. They moved with the same sort of natural grace that he saw in Nerima on a daily basis. The blond and the braided boy however, took him a fraction of a second longer to spot. Then he saw it. They simply _looked_ harmless, and while they weren't classic martial artists, they were fighters.

Ranma knew he would have to be wary. He liked a good spar as much as the next person. And he simply _loved_ his duels… But despite what others thought, he didn't choose to get in over his head with things… Things usually just happened.

"Alright, who are ya?" Ranma asked, once they were sat on the floor, "And who sent ya?"

"Are you always this suspicious?" Quatre was surprised.

"It's a learned trait." Ranma shrugged, "If ya want ta duel, like I said, not here. There's a deserted lot we can use instead, or the Tendo Dojo."

"We're not here to fight." Duo sighed, taking off his shades.

"Duo?" Ranma breathed, barely daring to hope as he spotted the violet eyes.

"How did you…?" Duo stared.

"I was three. I remember your eyes."

"I _choose_ Duo for myself."

"Maybe so. But that was what Mum and Dad called you… What happened to ya? You were meant to come here… To me."

"I wasn't abandoned?" Duo managed to gulp. It had been his private fear since he had found out that he had family.

"Hell no! I don't remember much, but mum and dad were hiding from someone. He wanted to kill all of us. So I was sent to Ma – Nodoka – for safety. You were to come next… Then baby Harry."

"I was right?" Duo murmured, "There were three of us?"

"Yeah. I know mum and dad are dead. They never abandoned you. They loved us."

"What happened to Harry?"

"Against mum and dad's wishes he was sent to Aunt Petunia."

"So he's safe." Duo sighed in relief.

"Yeah… Only he didn't know about us. He found out only a day ago… He was going to bring the means to find _you_. Seems you were too quick for us."

"That's our Duo." Quatre grinned, "Doing exactly what you don't expect… Even if it's impossible."

"Wait!" Duo stared, "_Bringing_? He's coming _here_?"

"Yeah. He's due at the airport in about two hours now." Ranma shrugged.

"What do you mean he is bringing the means to find Duo?" Heero frowned.

"Look… Mum and dad were… Different. Special." Ranma tried to explain, "We were meant to be. Mine got channelled wrong… I don't mind, what I can do with it is enough. I don't know if yours was channelled right, but if it was… You know what I'm talking about… Harry's… _Was_ channelled right. He can do things I can't… Because Pops mucked me up."

"Can't you just give a straight answer?" Wufei demanded.

"No," Ranma replied, "I'm sorry about that. But some things I'm not allowed to talk about. Nodoka isn't supposed to _know_ in the first place. And I only know what she told me… Look, I don't know much. No can tell me. Around here… Nodoka's the only person who knows I'm not her son. Even pops doesn't know…"

"How?" Duo stared, "And who is he?"

"Oh, sorry about that. I call Lily Potter mum, James Potter dad, Auntie Nodoka is ma in public, and her husband Genma is pops." Ranma explained quickly, "He doesn't know because he left on a four year training trip, about eight months before I was born. As far as he knows, I'm his son."

"Why would Nodoka do that?" Quatre stared.

"Because she swore on her honour that she would keep us safe," Ranma stated, "She said she would commit seppuku if she failed once we were placed in her care. She only ever got me. So she did _everything_ to keep me safe from _Him_."

"Him?" Duo pressed.

"The man trying to kill us. I've spent most of my life trying to get strong enough to protect myself and you and Harry from Him… And I don't even know who He is."

"Will Harry?" Duo asked.

"He might," Ranma conceded, "Look, I need to set down a few rules while you're in Nerima… I'm gonna do the same for Harry as well… It's for your safety."

"We can look after ourselves." Wufei sniffed dismissively.

"So you know how to stop a Chinese Amazon from trying to marry you?" Ranma retorted, "And you know what to do if you see a giant panda trying to beat up a tiny man?"

"You're joking." Heero stared.

"Common around here." Ranma shrugged, "Nerima is different. We have our own rules. Most people just stay well away. Problem is, if you're around me… Well I'm usually at the centre of the chaos."

"What are the rules?" Heero demanded.

"One, don't accept any duels." Ranma started to list, "Two, don't attack any animals, they usually fight back. Three, don't assume to know anyone's gender. Four, if I'm fighting, move back. Five, don't insult anyone's martial arts, even if they sound stupid. Six, do not under _any_ circumstances fight anyone Chinese. Seven, never get into a situation where you _might_ owe money to Nabiki Tendo. Eight, never make Kasumi Tendo frown. Nine, never get medical treatment from Doc Tofo when Kasumi is around. Ten, if a small girl starts trying to exercise authority, either run away or obey. Eleven, small, bald and wrinkly old men are to be left well alone, no matter what they are doing. Twelve, if a boy is yelling 'Ranma Saotome prepare to die!', ignore him; it's just Ryoga again. Thirteen, anyone with wings is usually after me, don't get involved, I can handle them, and I doubt they'd be trying to harm me after _last_ time."

"All of this is _normal_ to you?" Duo breathed.

"Yeah," Ranma shrugged, "Apart from those rules, I'll tell you about some people who _cannot_ learn that you are my brother."

"Why?" Quatre frowned.

"They'll try to kill you. I've made some enemies. Most of them insane… But they're still dangerous." Ranma replied.

"What school of Martial Arts do you follow?" Wufei asked, curious.

"The Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts." Ranma stated with pride.

"Never heard of it." Wufei countered.

"It's a small school," Ranma retorted, "You're Chinese. Amazon?"

"There are no Amazons." Wufei dismissed the remark.

"Chinese Amazons," Ranma stated, "They're around… Oh, Gods! Duo, I'll have to introduce you to the girls… Or Shampoo may try to kill you… You'd think with all the cross-dressers we get around here…"

"Chinese Amazons?"

"Shampoo?"

"Kill?"

"The girls?"

"I have a complicated life." Ranma rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry about that."

1234567890

Okay, I'll stop here, as the muses have decided to run away. Hope this sets things up nicely, Neph. I wasn't sure which of the fiancées we had decided to set Ranma with, so I've left that open.


	5. Chapter 5

Lost and Found Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

We do not own Ranma, Gundam Wing nor Harry Potter, rats.

"Ranma-kun! I heard the doorbell, who was it?" Nodaka walked into the room. "And don't worry, Genma is still at the Tendo home, though Kasumi invited us for dinner."

Ranma turned, "Auntie… " he grinned, "Duo's here!"

Nodaka smiled, "Already?"

Ranma nodded, "Yes Auntie. Do you think that I should tell Akane that the Honor agreement doesn't exist?"

"Not when Nabiki is around, but you may. You've always had a soft spot for her. Shampoo is the only one with the legitimate claim, right? Which is why you never really push her away?" Nodaka asked.

"Yeah," Ranma smiled softly, thinking about his girls. "Harry will be here in two hours and the airport isn't that far, walking or otherwise. Auntie, I'm going to show Duo and his friends around. Hopefully, we won't be accosted by anyone."

She nodded, ushering them out the door, "Off you go then, remember to bring your baby brother back here, alright?"

"Yes Ma," Ranma began leading them into Nerima.

44444

Ranma stopped the boys when he heard a bicycle bell. He side stepped and put his hand down, grinning as he stopped Shampoo. "Hiya Shampoo, on an afternoon delivery?"

"Yes Airen," She blinked, seeing the other boys with him. "Nihao! This Shampoo. Ranma, who they?"

"Some old friends that stopped by Shampoo, they're coming with me to pick up another friend at the airport, we have two hours so I thought that I'd show them around first."

"Airen, did you just lie?"

"Just a bit Shampoo, don't worry about it though, it's not that important."

Shampoo nodded and went back to her delivery.

"Ran, who was that?" Duo asked.

"Shampoo, by Chinese Amazon law, she is my wife, because I beat her in combat," Ranma smiled. "She has mellowed a lot since coming here. Just look out for Granny, okay? She's one of my girls."

"Who is Granny?" asked Quatre.

"Her great-grandmother, Cologne," Ranma shrugged. "She doesn't realize that by calling her granny that I have accepted Shampoo, and I want to keep it that way. Shampoo stopped being so aggressive in her attempts to win me over when she realized what my calling her grandmother granny meant."

"I see," Duo grinned. "So you and Shampoo are playing a prank on her then?"

Ranma smirked, "Yeah."

44444

Akane was helping Kasumi shop for that night's dinner when she saw Ranma with a group of boys.

"Kasumi, I'll be right back."

"Alright. Just don't take too long."

"I won't," she hurried over. "Hi Ranma."

Ranma grinned as she came closer, "Hiya Akane. How ya doin'?"

"Good, how are you?" Akane hugged him. "And who are these?"

"Oh, just some friends 'Kane."

"You haven't seen any of the others have you?"

"Na, not yet. And I'm hoping we don't today," Ranma replied. 

"Okay Ranma, bring your friends for dinner. I promise I won't touch the food during preparations, all of your friends are welcome to come," Akane invited.

"Ok 'Kane, Ma is coming too so expect eight," Ranma told her.

"Okay," Akane waved goodbye as she ran back to her sister to give her the number of guests they would be dealing with.

Duo gave Ranma an inquiring look.

"That was Akane, another of my girls. Say, is anyone hungry? There are two really good places to go here in Nerima. Ucchan's Okonomiyaki shop and the Nekohanten, run by Granny."

"Which is on the way?" Duo asked.

"The Nekohanten is that way," Ranma pointed the way they were going, "and Ucchan's is the way we just came from. Take your pick."

Duo had a quick conversation with Heero after everyone conferred that they were indeed hungry. Duo checked his watch.

"We have about an hour, so let's go to the Nekohanten."

Ranma nodded leading the way.

44444

Ranma opened the door to the Nekohanten and let his brother and his friends in first.

"Hey Granny," he greeted when he saw Ku lon at the register.

"Show some respect Son-in-law," she quipped back.

Ranma just gave her a grin and sat with his brother as Cologne hopped over to take their order.

After they ordered, Shampoo stopped by to say hello again and brought their orders over when they were ready.

"Shampoo need make delivery to Tendo Dojo," she giggled, "Kitchen Destroyer order Chinese take out." She stood, waved goodbye and went to make her delivery.

Ranma had nodded and dug into the food.

After lunch, they all said goodbye to Ku lon and went on their way.

44444

Shampoo met with Akane at the Nerima Park and they sat down. But when they started eating and chatting there were loud cracks heard all around them.

They stood, turning so that they were back to back, pulling out their mallets and twin chui respectively and waited for the enemy to appear.

Akane and Shampoo tensed as different colored lights flew everywhere. The girls dodged the light and began to hit their attackers as hard and fast as they could. The attackers fell one by one, until finally there were only three left. One took aim at Shampoo and shot a green light at her.

Akane pushed Shampoo out of the way of the green light as soon as she noticed where it was headed and bashed the last three offenders in quick succession, knocking them unconscious. She panted as Shampoo approached her.

"Akane?"

"Yes Shampoo?"

Shampoo turned Akane's head with her hands and gave Akane a kiss on the mouth, the 'kiss of marriage' in thanks.

"Thank you for saving Shampoo."

They both fell to the ground, clutching each other is fear.

44444

Ranma checked the time. "Harry should be arriving soon, we need to get to the airport, let's go"

44444

And done! I hope everyone likes it! Sorry about the inconsistency with Cologne's name…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

We do not own Ranma, Gundam Wing nor Harry Potter, rats.

The six of them stood at the arrival doors of the airport waiting, none of them knew how Harry looked and for that reason Ranma had a paper with Harry's name. Five minutes later Duo was starting getting restless, he was not a person that could stay still for long time and he knew it could be at least ten more minutes until his little brother came out. He started to rock on his heels and play with his braid. Ranma watched the masses. He knew that Harry was the one that was in the most danger. Suddenly Quatre's voice ripped him from his search.

"Is that him?" asked Quatre while pointing at a small boy that was coming their way.

"God he is small, how old did you say again is he Ranma? That boy can't be older than 13?" asked Duo while looking at the boy that was coming their way. Even Ranma was watching the boy, not believing what he saw. The boy coming their way had the same look as their father, but that was not possible, he knew their brother was fifteen, but there was no mistaking the looks.

"He should be fifteen and yes I do believe that is him, he looks exactly like our father, but why is he so small?"

Duo growled, that could only mean one thing, their little brother was abused to what extent he had no idea but he was at least malnourished.

Harry was really nervous, he was going to meet his brother and he really did not know how to behave. It was like a dream come true, he had family now he could only hope they would accept him like he as and not be like the Dursleys. He shook his head, no he should not think about it. He stepped out on the gate of his flight and looked around. He knew that there would be someone coming to pick him up but did not know who. There, could that be one of his brothers he looked like it, with the wild black hair, well not as wild as his own but still it could be his brother. He decided he would go and ask when he saw the paper with his name.

"Hi I am Harry Potter,"

Duo could not hold back any longer, as soon as the name left his little brothers lips he had him gathered in his arms for a hug. Harry tensed slightly on the contact but then realized he had nothing to fear he relaxed. The other boys saw his reaction to the hug and every one of them growled inside of their heads. Duo suddenly released him and grinned at him.

"Sorry, but when Ranma said our little brother was coming I was really excited. My name is Duo Maxwell I may run and hide but never tell a lie, and until recently I had no idea I had brothers." Harry smiled at the hipper teen not believing he had found both brothers at the same time.

"Harry, I am Ranma Saotome or Potter, but here only aunt Nodoka knows about that. I am glad to finally have you here." And with these words Ranma gathered the smaller boy into a hug. Duo then introduced the other boys. Suddenly there was shouting and when they turned heads to see who it was they saw a female running their direction.

"Nabiki why are you here?" asked a confused Ranma when he saw the worried face of Akane's sister.

"Akane and Shampoo were attacked, they are at home now but nobody knows who it was." Answered Nabiki while trying to catch breath.

At these words Ranma started running and the other boys where direct behind them. When they arrived at the Tendo house they saw all the family gathered there. Well Ranma knew they were family the others only assumed.

"What happened?"

"We were at the park when suddenly there where this loud cracks and there were around dozen attackers but I have no idea with what they attacked there were multicolored light flying around us, we beat them but then they just vanished into thin air." Explained Akane. When Harry heard the explanation he gasped. Everyone turned to look at him but Harry did not care about that he started to panic. "_They found me, how did they find me, I am not even a hour here and they already found me. I have to leave, can't risk my family, they are not after them they are after me._"

"Harry, take a deep breath, common there is nothing to fear here." Coached Duo Harry to calm. After he calmed down he looked at his brother and decided to explain. He told them about the wizarding world, about Voldemort and how he was trying to kill him and about Dumbledore who was not better than Voldemort.

Tbc…


	7. Chapter 7

Lost and Found – 6

1234567890

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

We do not own Ranma, Gundam Wing nor Harry Potter, rats.

1234567890

"I can't stay here." Harry returned to his main issue, "They followed me here. I can't let them…"

"We just found you." Duo cut him off, "We're not letting you go again. Where you go… We'll follow."

"They'll _hurt_ you!"

"Don't worry," Ranma grinned, "I can think of a couple of ways to beat them."

"So can I." Duo sniggered.

"No, Maxwell." Wufei was firm.

"You don't know what I'm thinking." Duo was indignant.

"Yes we do." Heero stated.

"Duo, it's not a solution to the problem." Quatre sighed.

"Yes it is." Duo argued.

"No. It isn't." Wufei countered.

"Of course it's a solution." Duo protested.

"No. It's isn't." Wufei repeated.

"Look, Fei… I have yet to find a problem which _cannot_ be solved by careful application of high explosives." Duo shrugged.

"It's not a solution, Maxwell."

"It's a perfectly viable option," Duo declared, "And you can't stop me."

"God, I am not introducing you to the twins." Harry muttered.

"Who?" Quatre asked.

"I know a pair of twins who sometimes seem to think that explosives and pranks solve everything."

"Look Harry," Ranma slung an arm around Harry's shoulders, "You're not getting rid of us. We're family. Your problems are our problems. Your enemies… Our enemies… I've spent nearly my whole life preparing for when I'd find you and Duo… Making sure that I'd be strong enough to protect us from the man mum and dad were scared of. Now you tell me that he _killed_ them? You can't stop me."

"You can't stop either of us." Duo agreed.

"Where one of us goes," Quatre smiled, "The rest of us follow."

"So that's six extra minds to help." Duo stated, "Six extra minds that hold no allegiance to anyone in this fight other than you. Hell, five of us fought a War as a separate side. Five of us against the World. And we _won_! Seven? We're laughing all the way to victory."

"I spent my life waiting for this day." Ranma added, "I'm not letting anyone take you away from me again. I wasn't old enough last time. I wasn't strong enough. I wasn't skilled enough. I am now. You really think you can stop me?"

"We'll follow you to the ends of the Earth." Duo announced, "And we'll do it without thinking. I started looking for you based on a dream. A half forgotten memory of two boys… You don't get to run out on me."

"Look, your life may not have been great up till now." Ranma shrugged, "And I know for sure mine wasn't a shining example of perfection… But we're gonna change that. We can do anything we want to."

"First we get Moldy-warts and Bumbledore outta ya life." Duo declared, "Then we figure everything else out from there. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. Been doing it for a long time, kid."

"They'll _hurt_ you!" Harry protested, "To get at me… Like…"

"Like Sirius?" Quatre came in. Harry winced, "Harry… Bad intel happens to the best of us. You weren't to know that your source had been compromised… It happens. You just learn to take precautions. No one taught you what to do… How to check things. It's not your fault."

"Let's head to the Tendo's." Ranma suggested, "We can talk on the way. I'll show you the long route. We should arrive just about in time for supper."

Harry wasn't really given much chance to protest as the group almost herded him out of the airport.

As they walked through the local park, Harry was still trying to protest that he shouldn't stay. But it was clear that his heart wasn't really in it. While he wanted to protect the others, especially his brothers, he also didn't want to be alone. He wanted what they were offering… Love, with no price tag attached.

"Look," Ranma decided to end the argument completely, "You're safer in Nerima than anywhere else. If anyone tries to attack people around here… Us Martial Artists deal with it. We have the highest percentage of Martial Artists in an area in the whole world. A little old lady performing a Tea Ceremony around here is probably a Master in _some_ sort of Martial Arts."

"That's so cuuuute!" A brown haired girl crossed their path chasing something.

"Even her?" Harry retorted pointing at the girl.

"Oh, Auzsa?" Ranma shrugged, "She's one half of the 'Golden Pair'… Yeah, she's a Martial Artist. _Very_ good in her field… Of course she's completely nuts."

"You sound like that's expected." Wufei frowned.

"Around here?" Ranma replied, "It's _normal_. No one's entirely sane in Nerima. There's just varying degrees of insanity… It's also one of the safest places to live if someone's after you. Half the people here wouldn't make sense to anyone else. And that's just the actual residents. The guys that pass through are often worse."

"It can't be that bad." Quatre laughed.

"I'll show you the Kunos at some point." Ranma retorted, "They're probably the worst around here."

"Ranma Saotome! Prepare to die!" The cry was clear and seemed to come out of nowhere.

Instantly the Gundam Pilots had their guns in their hands and were looking for the threat. Harry had drawn his wand and flattened himself against a tree.

"Not _now_, Ryoga!" Ranma sighed, slightly exasperatedly, as he saw the boy charging towards him.

"Because of you I saw hell!" The boy declared starting to lash out at Ranma.

"Can we do this tomorrow?" Ranma asked, "Only I have some…"

Ranma was clearly only blocking the punches from Ryoga. His eyes were constantly taking in the locations of everyone else. It was clear he was steering the fight away from the Pilots and Harry.

"Today we shall defeat you!" Ryoga snarled.

"We?" Ranma blinked. He glanced upwards, "Duck!"

The Gundam Boys hit the ground before the order was complete. Duo noticed that Harry was still flat against the tree. A small frown on his face.

Both Ranma and Harry were staring at the same point in the sky. Duo looked at it. There was a white duck circling there. It appeared to be wearing thick glasses.

"What the…?" Duo was confused.

Suddenly glinting metal flew from the duck's wings. All aimed directly at Harry. The duck seemed to quack in victory as the attack was launched.

Harry froze. Duo's confusion was pushed roughly aside by frantic worry, as he leapt to his feet to block the flying daggers. He reached Harry with only seconds to spare. Positioning his body to shield his younger brother. He prepared for the pain.

It never came. Instead there was a flood of water.

After a few seconds, Duo noticed Harry staring over his shoulder. He glanced behind him.

Standing with her back to Duo was a girl. She was dripping wet from the water, which had come from a punctured hose. A deflected dagger had punctured it. In front of the thrown daggers were scattered. But she still held two in her hands.

Her red hair was pulled back in a small braid. And her clothes were eerily identical to Ranma's. Whom Duo could not see.

Duo absently noted that the other Pilots were staring at the girl in shock.

He also noticed that the girl was only a fraction taller than him.

"Damnit Mousse!" The girl snarled, "He's a civilian!"

1234567890

Does this work for everyone? Also despite how I've depicted Mousse here, I actually quite like him. I think he's good for Ranma in a weird way. Ranma often has to use his _brain_ to beat him. A rarity for Ranma.


	8. Chapter 8

Lost and Found: chapter 7

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

We do not own Ranma, Gundam Wing nor Harry Potter, rats.

"Damnit Mousse! He's a civilian!" Ranma shouted at the Duck.

"Pig-tailed Goddess I shall date you!"

Ranma fought the urge to groan as she flipped him over her head. "I don't want to date you, you creep!"

She dodged Ryouga. "Moko Takabisha!" The beam was so strong that it knocked Ryouga out. Now she just had to deal with the still conscious Kuno and Duck-boy. "Come down here and fight, like a man Duck-boy! Face it, Shampoo is taken and she will never love you back!"

The duck, incensed, flew down and began to attack the girl who looked like Ranma.

Duo blinked. "Ran looks like…" He tried to remember. He noticed Kuno coming up behind Ran. "Ran, behind you!"

Ranma began to seem to dance, luring them both into a spiral. When she got to the center she shouted: "Hyruu Shouten Ha!" Kuno and Mousse got swept into the resulting tornado. Harry, Duo and the other boys watched in amazement as the boys that attacked Ran back into each other in the whirlwind, head met head and both fell unconscious.

Ranma relaxed, letting the tornado dissipated and his opponents fall. She turned to her brothers and found them blinking at her.

"Ran, is there something you want to tell us?" Duo asked, eyeing the red-head.

Ranma looked down. "Yeah I do. Let's get to the Dojo, They're waiting for us."

Harry and Duo nodded, but it was obvious that she was not going to get out of this. She wasn't sure if this would end well. She knew that Harry would believe her story, but would Duo? She sighed, almost feeling depressed.

"But before we go, there is something I have to do." She went to a nearby café. "Hi sir," she pulled out all her charms for this. "Can I have a glass of cold water please?"

The waiter nodded and got a cup for her.

"Thank you!" she threw the water over Ryouga and picked up the pig. "Can one of you guys get the duck for me please and we'll be on our way."

Duo nodded. "I'll get it Ran."

"Thanks Duo-kun!" Ranma giggled quietly.

Harry walked over to her. "Are you ok, Ran?"

"I'm just fine Harry." Ranma bit her lip. "I just hope granny didn't hear that…"

Harry shrugged. "So, when do I get to meet 'Ma' and 'Pops' Ranma?"

"At dinner of course Harry." Duo came over with Heero, who was carrying the duck. "I can't believe how heavy Mousse is…"

"Hn." Duo giggled. "Of course you'd be the only one who could carry him Hee-chan…"

"We have everyone?" Ranma asked.

"Yes Ranma." Duo answered with a grin.

"Good, let's go." Ranma grinned down at the pig. "I'm sure 'Kane will love seeing P-chan again, he's always getting lost…" She started walking. "Harry, there are some rules that you need to know, but I'll go into those later ok?"

Harry nodded.

The walk was shorter than Ranam thought, because they were now on the Tendo's door step. She took a deep breath. "Tadaima!"

99999

Done!


	9. Chapter 9

LAF – 8

1234567890

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

We do not own Ranma, Gundam Wing nor Harry Potter, rats.

1234567890

"Hey Kasumi." Ranma smiled as she entered, "Can my friends and I borrow the dojo, before supper?"

"Of course, Ranma," Kasumi smiled, "The kettle's only just finished boiling, so you'd best water it down if you want to use it."

"Thank you."

"Just replace the water would you? Supper will be in about an hour."

"Will do. And thanks." Ranma nodded, "Oh, here's P-chan. I found him wandering around. Could you give him to Akane?"

"That's so kind of you. Of course I will."

Ranma handed over P-chan/Ryoga-the-piglet to Kasumi, before popping into the kitchen and decanting the boiling kettle into a teapot. She then refilled the kettle and filled a jug with cold water. The kettle he put back on the stove to boil, while she led the still stunned Gundam Pilots and the shocked Harry out to the dojo. Heero still carrying Mousse.

Once inside Ranma sat down.

"You probably want an explanation." She sighed.

"Yes," Quatre spoke up, "You just suddenly turned into a _girl_!"

"Wow," Ranma blinked as the others nodded, "You're up on most of the loonies around here… They don't realize we're the same person!"

"Explain." Heero growled.

"Which one? The girl or the selective blindness in some people? Because I don't know why the latter occurs."

"The girl." Trowa instructed.

"I will… Chang, what do you know about Jusenkyo?"

"The Valley of Cursed Springs. Supposedly a valley with hundreds of springs or pools, every spring is cursed. It's a myth. A fairy-tale."

"I've been there… And it is a valley of cursed springs. Each pool has its own curse. Similar, but different. Pops took me there to train. It used to be a training ground. He found a guidebook… But he can't read Chinese… Barely speaks it. I fell in Spring of Drowned Girl… There is a tragic tale of young girl who drowned in the pool fifteen hundred years ago."

"What's the tale?" Harry asked automatically.

"I never bothered to listen or ask." Ranma shrugged.

"So you randomly turn into a girl?" Duo pressed.

"No. It's a triggered curse."

"It's triggered by fighting?" Quatre frowned.

"No." Ranma laughed, "That would actually be worse… No, it's triggered by water. Every Jusenkyo is a water-triggered curse. Cold water turns us into our cursed forms. Hot water…" Ranma reached for the kettle and poured a little of the hot over herself. Immediately she returned to his correct gender.

"Hot water turns us back." Ranma finished.

"Us?" Heero demanded.

"You saw Ryoga. Spring of Drowned Black Piglet. Pops fell into Spring of Drowned Panda. Mousse into Spring of Drowned Duck. Taro Pantyhose…"

"Pantyhose?" Duo exclaimed.

"Yeah." Ranma smiled, "He was bathed in Spring of Drowned Yeti Riding Bull Carrying a Crane and an Eel…"

"How did an eel drown?"

"What was a yeti doing riding a bull?"

"I call bullshit."

"Please," Ranma shrugged, "I'm still trying to figure out how an _octopus_ drowned… Because Taro also _jumped_ into Spring of Drowned Octopus."

"Why?"

"Oh, trust me. You don't wanna know." Ranma stated, "Ask me later. When we're not around Pops or the Tendos. I don't wanna bring the _Old Freak_ down on Nerima if I can help it. And Duo can't be around either."

"Why not?" Duo protested.

"Because the Old Letch will try to molest you, thinking you're a girl." Ranma retorted, "He splashes me with cold water every chance he gets… Then tries to make me wear lingerie."

"Right." Duo paused, "Okay. Remind me to shoot him."

"You can't do that Duo." Quatre sighed.

"Can I watch?" Ranma asked, "He's three hundred years old, Quatre… Dead or arrested I don't care… Anyway, I need to deal with Mousse and Ryoga… Ryoga can wait. Mousse first."

Ranma moved forward and claimed the duck from Heero's grasp. Placing the creature down on the floor, Ranma plucked off the glasses, cleaned them and replaced them on the duck.

"Okay, Mousse." Ranma glared at the duck, "Let me inform you of a few facts. This," He pulled Duo over to him, "Is my younger brother Duo. And _this_," He dragged Harry close to him, "Is my baby brother Harry.

"You threw daggers at my baby brother. My younger brother went to protect him. And I had to protect them both. Duo is a fighter… Not a Martial Artist. And Harry's a _Civilian_. Let me make one thing _very _clear… I don't care if you randomly attack me to give you a reason to stay here. I don't care if you love Shampoo or not. But if you attack a civilian again, I will pluck every feather from your body… And if you attack my _brothers_ again, I will be having Crispy Fried Duck Pancakes for my next meal. Is that clear?"

It shouldn't have been possible for a white duck to go pale. But somehow this one had managed it.

Initially it had been looking for a way to escape, but as Ranma had talked the duck had paled and curled in on itself. Now it was frantically nodding in agreement.

"Pass the teapot." Ranma ordered.

A slightly shaken Quatre handed over the teapot. The mixture of absolute terror and solid cold anger, one from an animal, yet feeling entirely human and the other from a usually jovial boy had rattled the normally collected Pilot.

He wasn't the only one rattled. The fact that Duo's older brother was a Martial Artist had been noticed by all the Pilots. But they had missed that he was just as ruthless as Duo when it was necessary.

Harry was quietly noting to himself that he should just put every person he ever met on his 'Dangerous' List, until they either proved themselves to be 'Very Dangerous' or 'Mostly Harmless'. It would save time in the long run. And his second list was very short.

Ranma poured hot water over the duck and a man appeared once the steam cleared.

"Look Mousse," Ranma continued, his voice softer now, "Either get yourself a decent pair of glasses or some contact lenses. Harry _looks_ a little like me from a distance… But I was clearly in your line of sight. I know your aim. You don't miss. Or if you do, it's because your target was damn good at dodging.

"Now, you are going to go to Kasumi and _ask_ if you may stay for supper. You will _not_ tell anyone about my brothers. You _will_ help Kasumi with her cooking and washing up and anything else she asks. And you _will_ teach me the Art of Hidden Weapons…. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Ranma." Mousse nodded, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize… I wouldn't of… Cologne's getting suspicious… I can't go back. You _know_ I can't."

"I know." Ranma sighed, "I know."

"Just for future reference," Mousse paused near the doorway, "On your normal scale, where do they rank?"

"Above Kasumi."

"Understood," Mousse paled again, "Thank you for your leniency. It will not happen again. When do you want your first lesson?"

"I'll find you."

"Agreed… I swear to you, Ranma, I will not harm them. Nor will I let harm come to them either."

"What makes you think they'll be in danger?" Heero asked.

"They're Ranma's brothers." Mousse replied, "If they stay around Ranma, someone will try for them. I'll make sure that doesn't happen."

Mousse scurried out of the dojo.

"Is that normal?" Duo blinked.

"Mousse is one of the saner guys around here," Ranma shrugged, "And one of the better fighters… He's just nearly blind without his glasses. And unfortunately for him, a Chinese Amazon male."

"Unfortunately?" Trowa raised an eyebrow.

"Deemed little better than breeding stock or cannon fodder."

"And you want to _marry_ one?" Harry exclaimed.

"No," Ranma smiled slightly, "Just Shampoo… We've come to an agreement. And anyway I'd be different. Because I'm not…"

"You're not quite classifiable." Wufei nodded slowly.

"No. I won Shampoo."

"She's not a prize." Quatre chided.

"Technically she was." Ranma grinned, "Amazon law. If Amazon lose to Outsider, Outsider gets Kissed. If Outsider female, Amazon give Kiss of Death. Amazon cannot return to tribe until Outsider is dead. If Outside male, Amazon give Kiss of Marriage. I think you can figure out the details."

"Will he protect Harry?" Duo asked softly.

"Mousse is as good as his word." Ranma smiled, "I quite like the guy. He understands the unwritten rules. No Civilians to be hurt or involved. And he's absolutely desperate not to go back to China… No, Harry just got his first protector outside of us."

"Who else should I expect to try and protect me?" Harry demanded to know. Part of him was worried and part of him relieved. Worried because he didn't want anyone else getting hurt because of him. And relieved because he didn't want to die.

"Ukyo. Shampoo." Ranma started ticking off on his fingers, "Konatsu. He's a good one to have on your side actually. After that… Really depends on who you manage to win over. Miss Hinako would be a good one. Akane might. She's a sweet girl, just a little high-spirited at times. As good as they are you don't want the Kuno's. They're completely insane. You'll probably get Ryoga. But don't count on him being in the right place at the right time. He gets lost easily."

"So you make allowances for that." Quatre shrugged, "If he's a good fighter…"

"One of the best. But he gets more lost than you think. He describes his house as being 'somewhere between Mount Fuji and the Sea'. I once agreed to meet him in the deserted yard behind his house. It took him four days to arrive. Never follow him _anywhere_!"

"He's that bad?" Harry stared.

"Yeah." Ranma grinned, "That's why I gave him to Akane to look after. She knows that P-chan wanders off a lot. So she won't let him. He'll still be there so I can yell at him later. And he'll feel pretty bad about it. He's a proper Martial Artist… We don't attack Civilians, unless they attack us first. Or they attack an Innocent. Nerima's crazy. But we have our own rules. Apart from the Marital Artist Duels… We have the lowest crime rate around. It's not _worth_ being a criminal around here."

"What are you going to do about Ryoga?" Duo asked.

"Don't know yet." Ranma shrugged, "I'll figure something out though."

"Are all your enemies like this?" Quatre pressed.

"Mousse isn't my enemy. And Ryoga's a friend."

"What?" Duo exclaimed, "He attacked you! That's warped!"

"Look, I didn't get much chance to make friends growing up. We were always moving. I have a few friends. Many sparing partners. And a couple of enemies. I don't like having many enemies. Ryoga… Ryoga's generally a friend to me. And probably my only true rival… He may not seem it to you… But he's actually really honourable. He's going to feel absolutely awful about this."

"You care about that?" Heero frowned.

"He didn't attack Harry. Only me. It's normal for us. He'll feel bad that because of our fight, Harry nearly got hurt. Ryoga's a good guy, really. I'll deal with him later. Come on. Kasumi will probably need help in laying the table."

"You sent Mousse to do that." Quatre pointed out.

"Yeah… But round here… Most of the Tendos don't help Kasumi. I try to do what I can. And Pops will probably freak out if he doesn't see me soon… Oh, he'll try to fight me. Don't get involved. He hasn't beaten me in a fight for a couple of years now."

"When are you going to tell them about us?" Harry murmured, "I don't want to disturb your life or anything…"

Ranma pulled Harry into yet another hug. The way things were going Harry was pretty sure that he would be hugged more in one day around Ranma and Duo than he had been for the whole of his memory up till then.

"You couldn't disturb my life anymore than it is normally." Ranma declared to the insecure boy, "And I would care even if you could."

"And that goes double for me." Duo added, wrapping his arms around his brothers.

"I'll tell when I think it's the right time." Ranma stated, "Nodaka needs to agree as well. It's not that I don't _want_ to tell… It's just I don't want you… Either of you in danger. And unless I sound out the right people… You could be."

"I can protect myself." Duo protested.

"I know." Ranma smiled, "But if I can help it… I don't want anyone fighting more than they have to. Sparing is fine. But duels are another matter… Talking about duels, Harry I'm going to get Doc Tofo to check you over tomorrow, if that's alright. Duo as well."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Duo held up both hands in protest, "Look, no way! Sally's poked and prodded me enough for a hundred lifetimes… And she's the best Doctor around. I want her to check Harry over."

"I'll endure Sally's if you endure the Doc's." Ranma offered, "And the Doc's good. Please. If you got hurt and the Doc didn't know if you were allergic to anything…"

"Alright." Duo sighed, "I'll agree. But Sally pokes and prods you as well."

"Deal." Ranma shook on the agreement.

"Don't I get a say in all of this?" Harry asked.

"No." Both of his brothers chorused.

"Harry, there's no easy way to say this…" Duo stated, looking at the rebellious and betrayed look on his baby brother's face, "You're short."

"Shorter than most Japanese people, even." Ranma added.

"That indicated malnourishment." Quatre put in, "We need to know if your eating habits have left you with any permanent health problems… And what we can do to correct any health problems you may already have."

"I'm not sick." Harry protested.

"You may not know it, kiddo." Duo sighed, "I grew up on the streets. I didn't eat too good back then. When I got taken in by Howie and G… They found I had some health issues that could have become serious: anaemia, scurvy, rickets, hypertension, reversible cardiac arrhythmias, hypokalemia and hypertension. I had more than a couple of risk factors for several cancers. I was also suffering from marasmus. Luckily everything was reversible, but they caught it early. Maybe only a year later, and I wouldn't have been so lucky… It was still hell reversing all of that. G's medical records on me are a hefty tome. Or at least they would be, if we could _find_ them. G was far too paranoid… You are _not_ going to be ill if _I_ can help it."

"We." Ranma put in.

"It could be that bad?" Harry breathed, "But I'm fine."

"That's what I thought." Duo pulled Harry back into a hug, "That's what I thought."

1234567890

Sorry, this took a little longer that I expected. I'm currently writing it in the twenty minutes between revision periods, where I read a book that should really be classified as an insomnia treatment. I can only manage ten pages at a go. And have a target of a hundred per day.

As for Duo's illnesses, I did my research. Apart from one they're all real consequences of malnutrition. The one being reversible cardiac arrhythmias, as only cardiac arrhythmias actually exist in medicine, all require drug treatment. But this is the future so I can make up new cures.

I never quite believed that Duo could just get off the streets of L2 and be perfectly healthy. So I tried to make it more realistic.


	10. Chapter 10

LAF Chapter 9

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

We do not own Ranma, Gundam Wing nor Harry Potter, rats.

Harry watched as Duo pulled out his cell phone and made a call to Sally while Ranma made an appointment for Harry with Doctor Tofu.

Ranma finished first. "I need to check on my girls… They were attacked and, nearly killed… I'll come get you in a bit."

Duo nodded as he waited for Sally to pick up.

Ranma left them in the dojo and entered the house proper. He poked his head into the kitchen to check on Kasume and Mousse before heading up the stairs. Nabiki was coming down. "Oh good, Ranma, Shampoo is staying for dinner but she and Akane are refusing to leave Akane's bedroom. I think the attack really scared them."

"Thank you Nabs, I'll take care of it." Ranma nodded. He knocked on the door. "Shampoo, 'Kane?"

The door opened. "Ranma?" Akane appeared. "Oh Ranma!" She pulled him into the room.

"I've got 'cha 'Kane-chan." Ranma hugged one of his, shaking, nearly sobbing fiancés. "Shh…" He saw Shampoo shivering on the bed.

"It was too too bad Airen… Green lights give off too too cold bad feeling…"

Ranma maneuvered so that he and Akane were sitting next to Shampoo on the bed. "What do you mean Shampoo-chan, tell me what happened."

Shampoo nodded. "Light feel bad. Too too bad…" She bit lip. "Give off feeling off… Death."

"Death?" Ranma asked.

Shampoo nodded.

Ranma pulled her nto a hug also. "You are home now girls, you are safe here with me. I won't let anything happen to you…"

Both girls gave him watery smiled.

"Now," Ranma smiled. "Why don't we go downstairs and distract you from this and I can find out what happened later. You can watch me beat the Panda if you like…"

They both agreed, drying their eyes. "Yes Ranma."

1111111111

Shampoo came running down the stairs at the five pilots and Harry set the table. She poked her head in the kitchen. "Shampoo help Home Make and Duck Boy with dinner?"

Kasume looked up. "Sure Shampoo."

Mousse nodded too.

Shampoo waved to the boys and disappeared into the kitchen.

"BOY!" Ranma looked up and saw Harry flinch as Genma attacked, not himself, but Duo.

"Goddamn it Pops!" Ranma muttered, placing himself between his younger brother and adopted father. They were both thrown into the koi pond.

Ran, Duo!" Harry called feeling panicked.

Ranma popped up appearing fine, but Duo didn't resurface. "Damn it Pops! No attacking the guests!" She lunged at the man enraged that he would attack her little brother!

Heero watched the pound, waiting for Duo to resurface. He looked over at Duo's younger brother.

Quatre watched the time, nervously. Four minutes was almost up and that was the limit that not even Heero could get around… If Duo didn't come up for air soon they would have to go in the pond and pull him out.

Ranma kicked Genma into the Koi pond, he burst out a minute later but there was still no Duo. Was Duo drowning? Or was he just playing dead?

1111111111

Done! None of my muses fought me the whole time… *glares at Quatre and Trowa, who took over for Duo who ran away…* I swear that boy…


End file.
